The Traitor of Shadowclan: and other short stories
by VoleTooth
Summary: A collection of short stories! First Story: A mysterious cat come to the forest asking for prey and shelter. Once Riverclan accepts this mysterious cat, horrible things happen to ALL the clans. The clans are on the brink of battle...but are they blaming the right cats?
1. Tension Between the Clans

"Gather around!" Rippedstar called out. The other leaders, Coldstar, Waterstar, and Waspstar leaped onto the Great Rock.

I was proud to have a leader like Rippedstar. As a kit, as legends say, he was smaller than his brothers. Now, Rippedstar is one of the most muscular cats in the forest. It's incredible how training could really pay off.

"Coldstar, would you like to speak first?" Rippedstar asked.

Coldstar launched right into his speech. "Windclan is well," Coldstar mewed. "More rabbits than usual, now that it's finally Greenleaf. We also have two new kits, strong and healthy. Their mother, unfortunately, is unwell." Coldstar nodded to Waspstar.

"Shadowclan is well, too. There have been no more signs of Twolegs in the area. An apprentice, Stripedpaw, just received his warrior name, Stripedpelt. However, an elder passed away," Waspstar rasped.

"Thunderclan's fresh-kill pile is full," Rippedstar meowed. "Prey is rich in Thunderclan. Hopefully, we will become as strong as our last Greenleaf."

"Riverclan is as good as ever. The river is stocked with fish. Other than that, we have no news to report."

Suddenly, the four leaders stiffened. I stood up and bared my teeth, because I smelled a cat scent. It was unfamiliar, and if all four leaders were so objective to it, I figured it must be some rogue.

"Who is that?" Waspstar started to yelp, but then was taken over by a fit of coughing. All four medicine cats hurried to the leader's aid.

The rogue, who I could see clearly now, had dark gray fur and a torn ear. His eyes seemed to change colors as I looked at him. He stared up at the leaders, and then dipped his head in respect. I guessed that the other cats were taken aback by this sudden gesture, because I sure was.

"Leaders of the clans," the rogue called out, loud enough for us all to hear. "My name is Ash. I have been traveling for quite a long time, and I'm looking for a place to rest for a moon or so. Can one of you kind leaders provide me with shelter and prey?"

Rippedstar bared his teeth. I wanted to cheer him on, because I certainly didn't want a strange rogue in the forest. This 'Ash' cat was freaking me out.

"We'll take you in," Waterstar mewed. She gave a challenging glare for all the cats to see. "After all, Riverclan is a kind clan. Unlike some others."

Waspstar hissed, and Coldstar glared.

"Remember the truce!" Rippedstar yelped. "We must not upset Star Clan! The full moon is a time of peace, remember? Not a time for special battles!"

"Star Clan already is upset!" Coldstar sneered. "This rogue…this rogue…"

Rippedstar snarled, but kept his claws sheathed.

"I call this Gathering to an end," Waterstar yowled. "Riverclan, back to camp. Rippedstar, Coldstar and Waterstar, until next time. Or sooner, if you wish to fight. But Riverclan will protect this rogue until he will be on his way."

Rippedstar shrugged, but flicked his tail. My clan and I followed him. Shadowclan and Windclan filed out quickly on our heels. I think I wasn't the only one nervous about Ash. He made me feel nervous, but I guess that's ridiculous, right?

When we got back to camp, everyone was anxious to know what happened. Every time we have a Gathering, the cats who don't go want to know what occurred. I don't blame them. I'd want to know what happened, too.

Rippedstar explained that a rogue named Ash had joined Riverclan.

"If he's not gone by the next Gathering," Rippedstar growled, "We will attack Riverclan and drive Ash out ourselves. I'm sure that Coldstar and Waterstar will agree."

The next morning, I heard Coalpelt call me from the apprentice den. Coalpelt had a dark, glossy pelt and green eyes. He was thin and excellent at hunting and battle training.

"Thornpaw!" Coalpelt called. I groaned, but rolled over and walked obediently to my mentor.

"Battle training today in the clearing," Coalpelt mewed.

The clearing was a big circle of dead grass and dirt, perfect for practice battles. Coalpelt clearly just wanted to practice fight, so I lunged.

He batted me to the side, with sheathed claws, but since his black paw was so big it left my head spinning. I got up before he could settle on top of me, and we started to circle around each other, hissing. Coalpelt made the next move, leaping onto my shoulders and pushing me over. I kicked up with my hind legs and felt Coalpelt fall off me. I rolled over and back on to my paws, breathing hard. I let down my guard and underestimated Coalpelt's speed. He leaped over me – _over me _– and before I could turn around, he knocked me off my feet and pinned me to the ground.

"What is that move?" I asked. "That's incredible!"

Coalpelt shrugged. I was more than a little surprised Coalpelt could do those moves. He wasn't really a violent cat, and he never accepted suggestions from anybody. But he'd never used that move before, so you couldn't blame me for wondering how he learned that.

After a day of training, Coalpelt let me rest. I was so tired; I collapsed into my moss bed as soon as I could. Sharkpaw, my best friend and favorite apprentice, was already there.

"Hunting since before sunhigh," Sharkpaw moaned. "You were gone the whole day."

I nodded. "I'm going to get some fresh-kill," I winced as I stood up. I was almost too tired, but I was very hungry. Icestorm, the best hunter in Thunderclan, hurried up to the fresh-kill pile.

"Hello, Thornpaw," Icestorm said cheerfully. "Not a very nice day, isn't it?" It wasn't a beautiful day, like it'd been yesterday. Rain was starting to come down heavily, and soon the fresh-kill pile would be soaked.

"Yeah," I sighed. My joints creaked as I staggered back to the den.

When I awoke, I was still sleepy. My paws were sore from battle training. I must have woken in the middle of the night, because nobody except Icestorm and his apprentice Foxpaw, the night watch, was awake.

I stepped out of the den, and if I thought my pelt was already soaked, well, I'd been wrong. I couldn't see very well, because water was in my eyes. I think Icestorm of Foxpaw called out in warning, but I couldn't tell.

It all happened very quickly. Rain was coming down fast, and all I could think about was getting away. Icestorm and Foxpaw were alerting the others.

Then I heard it. It sounded like a twig snapping when I stepped on it while hunting, only a hundred times louder. I looked up just in time to see the pine tree fall. It didn't land on me, thankfully. It didn't land on any cat, or den, I think either. It hit the middle of the clearing, so thank Star Clan it was during the night when no one was running around.

Then, because the camp was on a tilt, the tree started to roll in my direction. I wanted to yelp, but this wasn't a free-for-all. I was part of a clan, and I had to warn the others. There was no telling where Icestorm and Foxpaw were. I could only hear the yelps of other cats.

I rushed to the warrior den. Good, nobody was inside. I checked the apprentice den. It was empty. Then, I ran for my life.

I ran so far, I didn't realize I'd crossed the border to Windclan territory.

I was caught by a border patrol and taken to Windclan camp. Every one of the Windclan warriors was ultra-thin, like a stick. They had wild eyes and unkempt fur. Coldstar, who was unusually thin even for a Windclan warrior, was so thin he almost wasn't there. He was very angry when he saw I was no longer on Thunderclan territory.

"What are you doing here?" Coldstar snarled. "This is Windclan territory."

"Yes," I said, panting. I tried to smooth out my fur. "I am Thornpaw. A tree fell in our camp, and I got scared and ran. I ran so far that I came here. I must have been so scared I didn't smell the border line."

If anything, Coldstar only glared more. "You aren't the only clan with problems," Coldstar sneered. "All our prey is gone, due to Twolegs. They've scared everything off, _everything! _Riverclan is ready to battle us, and we're too weak to battle. You think a mere tree is bad? Try staying in our clan for a day." Coldstar motioned to the border. "Go home, apprentice."

I knew I was lucky I got off so easily, but I wished I could help Windclan. Something bad was happening, for sure.

I told Rippedstar what happened. He was disappointed I missed the borderline, but now we knew we weren't the only clan that was suffering.

"Coalpelt almost got crushed," Rippedstar muttered.

I wondered how a mighty tree could fall because of rain. It had tough roots, I couldn't imagine them failing like they did now. I looked up at the half moon. Soon, the next Gathering would occur.

It was the day of the Gathering. Several times, we found Windclan scents inside our borders and prey blood-spills on our territory. I knew it was because Windclan cats would die otherwise, but something had to be done. Hopefully, by tonight, everything, everything would be over.

"Eaglepaw, Thornpaw, Reedwhisker, Coalpelt, Icestorm…" Rippedstar listed who was coming to the Gathering. After my name, I wasn't really listening. I was only thinking about what would happen at the Gathering. Would Windclan mention anything? Would Rippedstar? Was anything happening to Riverclan and Shadowclan?

When we arrived at the Gathering, the other clans were already there. Windclan was thinner than when I'd last seen them. There were much less Riverclan cats than at the last Gathering, and all the Shadowclan cats were coated in mud and were soaked with something green and slimy. Maybe the green water from the swamps.

Coldstar didn't wait for the other leaders to let him start. "Windclan is suffering," Coldstar yelped. Instantly, he softened his voice after a series of coughs. "The two kits that were born a moon ago have both died. Prey is gone because of Twolegs." Coldstar narrowed his eyes. "Or maybe it is Riverclan's fault."

Waterstar hissed. "Riverclan is also suffering, thanks to Windclan for poisoning the fish. An elder is dead thanks to the fish."

Waspstar glared at the leaders. "Behave yourselves! There is a truce!" He coughed. "The swamps have flooded." The old leader was shivering. "All five kits that are almost apprentices have bad colds. All of the herbs have either died from too much water or have been washed away."

"Thunderclan has gotten off easy compared to all of you," Rippedstar yowled. "A large oak fell, crushing three of our dens. Luckily, no one was hurt thanks to Icestorm, Foxpaw, and Thornpaw for making sure everyone got out. Waspstar, we have herbs you may use. Riverclan and Windclan, you are welcome to send a few warriors each day to our fresh-kill pile. Do not hunt in our borders, or we will attack."

**We had all forgotten about Ash. Weren't we going to drive him out?**

The other leaders nodded. "It's the most you can do, Rippedstar. You need to feed your own clan. But you cannot share prey with three clans. There simply isn't enough," Waspstar rasped.

"Not for a Greenleaf. If we don't share prey, you'll attack us. And even if we won't have as much prey as we normally would, we will survive."

"So all the clans are suffering, huh?" I asked, jogging beside Rippedstar and we went back to happen.

"Apparently," Rippedstar replied. "Clearly, they were all in pain. Unless Windclan and Riverclan purposely stopped eating and Shadowclan purposely jumped into the swampy water. That's a messed up plan if I ever saw one. Besides, you went to Windclan camp not too long ago. Did you smell any scent of prey? A single rabbit or mouse?"

"No," I said, puzzled. "Why?"

"Unless Windclan killed all the prey, they're really starving. Honestly and truly."

The next morning, Coalpelt was gone. I was last in the apprentice den to be woken up, because Coalpelt wasn't there to wake me. In fact, I slept so long I was really energetic. Rippedstar made me clean out the elder's den because I was so energetic.

"Where's Coalpelt?" Rippedstar asked me when I had finished.

"I don't know," I reported. "I haven't seen him all day. Maybe we could send a patrol to follow his scent?" I shifted on my paws. "I'm really nervous, Rippedstar. He's my mentor, you know?"

Rippedstar shrugged his broad shoulders. "Maybe you should follow his trail. You're a good hunter, Thornpaw. Maybe you can find Coalpelt."

I followed Coalpelt's scent to the abandoned Twoleg nest. I saw his black tail swish at the entrance, so I ran inside.

"Coalpelt!" I lashed my tail. "What are you doing?"

Coalpelt jumped at my voice. "Just chasing away a rogue," he growled. "Turns out this cat's been camping in this Twoleg nest."

I looked to the left and saw a shivering brown cat.

"Let him speak," I mewed coolly. The brown cat looked about ready to nuzzle me. Thankfully, he didn't.

"I'm Porcupine," the cat introduced. "Did a cat named Ash come by? He's gray-furred, with a sing-song voice that sometimes gets into a cat's head. According to Star Clan, Ash was sent by some cat in the Dark Forest. I'm the anti-Ash. I chase him wherever he goes and try to stop the evil he produces. I guess he can't help it, but he enjoys himself."

I hissed. "Ash is here. In Riverclan. But what do you mean about evil?"

At the next Gathering, we brought Porcupine with us. He explained to the leaders with Ash watching that Ash was what brought their sufferings. Ash made the swamp water flood in Shadowclan; he poisoned the fish in Riverclan, and sent Twolegs to poison the prey in Windclan.

All four clans and Porcupine helped drive Ash out. We offered Porcupine a place in Thunderclan, but he refused. After all, Porcupine was sent by Star Clan to stop Ash's evil. Porcupine would have to follow Ash for the rest of his life, preventing the Dark Forest from coming to life.

**The End.**

**~VoleTooth**


	2. The Traitor of Shadowclan

**Hey, it's VoleTooth with another short story for you! Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW, please make reviews. **

**The Traitor in Shadowclan**

Mousestar hated Gatherings. She hated how the other clans always pointed at her and accused Thunderclan of stealing prey. Thistlepaw, a young Shadowclan apprentice was the biggest of them all. He particularly disliked Mousestar because she chased out Thistlepaw's closest Thunderclan friend, Birdpaw.

It wasn't like Mousestar had much of a choice. Birdpaw was an evil young tom.

Mousestar remembered it like it was yesterday. Mousestar's former apprentice Sharpclaw said Birdpaw was to be watched over. That he was a suspicious apprentice and that Sharpclaw feared Birdpaw was up to something dangerous.

Flickerpaw, who was Mousestar's new apprentice, also accused Birdpaw of being up to something wicked.

"He sneaks out at night," Flickerpaw whined. "I followed him all the way to the Shadowclan border. I know he stepped over because he didn't bother to conceal his scent."

Mousestar nodded. "Send Sharpclaw to me. Then you can join the hunting party with Frogflip."

"Yes Mousestar," Flickerpaw replied. She bounded out of the leader's den and hurried to fetch Sharpclaw. Soon enough, Sharpclaw entered the den alone. Hopefully, Flickerpaw agreed to Mousestar's request and joined Frogflip's hunting party."

"You sent for me?" Sharpclaw asked, sitting down carefully. "What is it you'd like?"

"I want you to spy on Birdpaw for me," Mousestar answered. "Report to me daily, even if all you have to say is: No action. Flickerpaw says Birdpaw leaves every night passed Shadowclan's border. Follow Birdpaw as far as you can, but don't get caught."

Birdpaw was acting strangely, Mousestar noticed. He was exhausted everyday, and his training was coming around poorly. Flickerpaw kept on whispering: "I told you so. He sneaks out at night, I tell you."

"Birdpaw," Mousestar mewed, "battle Flickerpaw for me. And do it without falling asleep." Mousestar knew she was being tough, that maybe Birdpaw was exhausted from a hunting party or border patrol, but no other cats acted like this. Not ever.

Birdpaw made a clumsy leap at Flickerpaw, who easily sidestepped. She used only one paw to push at Birdpaw's shoulder and knock him down. It didn't take strength to keep Birdpaw pinned down. The poor apprentice was exhausted.

"Go to sleep," Mousestar ordered. "You will watch the camp at night after Sharpclaw at night as your punishment."

Birdpaw didn't even groan. His paws dragged as he walked, and all he could do was stagger to the apprentice den.

The next morning, Sharpclaw did not go to Mousestar's den as she had ordered him to. Mousestar looked in the warrior's den, but could not find him. Jaywing, the deputy, reported that Sharpclaw wasn't told to go hunting and wasn't on the border patrol.

Then, Eaglefeather called for Mousestar.

"Mousestar!" Eaglefeather yelped. "Come quick! Sharpclaw would like a word in the medicine den."

Mousestar's stomach flip-flopped. "What's wrong?" she asked, her heart beating faster.

"Come along," Eaglefeather nervously replied. "He said he was supposed to report to you, but he was bleeding so much I wouldn't let him. You must have been looking for him all day. Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. I was too busy putting spider webs on the poor cat's wounds."

Mousestar was the first in the medicine den. Like Eaglefeather had said, Sharpclaw was cut up pretty bad.

The warrior looked up at Mousestar entered. He rasped; "He's up to something. Planning to kill you, with only three lives left…he's got a whole band of Shadowclan warriors prepared to attack. They are coming tonight."

Mousestar wanted to yowl in despair. One of her best warriors was half-dead, thanks to Birdpaw, and now he planned to kill her? What had she ever done to him?

"Find Birdpaw. If he's not in camp, alert me at once," Mousestar ordered Eaglefeather. "Quickly!"

"Yes, Mousestar," Eaglefeather dipped her head in respect and whipped out of the medicine den at lightning speed.

"I'm so sorry, Sharpclaw," Mousestar said. She turned her head away so that Sharpclaw couldn't see she was upset as she really was.

"He's not in camp!" Eaglefeather burst into the medicine den. Her anxiety was rolling off of her in waves.

"Prepare yours—"

A battle cry exploded by just outside camp. An overwhelming scent of cats filled Mousestar's nose. Hissing and meowing, she exploded from the medicine den, her claws unsheathed, her ears flat on her head and her eyes narrowed to slits.

She saw about ten Shadowclan warriors and Birdpaw. That was a big amount – one Mousestar would never have wanted to face. But she had confidence in her clan.

Birdpaw aimed, of course, for her. Hissing, he slammed into her, clawing out tufts of her fur out. As he was earlier in training, he was exhausted and clumsy. His claws, however, were long, curved, and sharp, and drawing blood.

Mousestar snarled. She wouldn't lose one life to a traitor apprentice who got no sleep! She struck back, amazing at how easy it was to attack at her own clan mate. She struck Birdpaw's nose and wriggled under his belly, kicking up with strong back-paws. She rolled out from under him before he could sit on her and pin her down.

Birdpaw looked around. He realized that the Shadowclan warriors were losing as well. The Thunderclan warriors were a strong group, and not only were warriors fighting, but all the apprentices were. Mousestar noticed even Foxpaw, the apprentice with one eye, was fighting.

Mousestar struck Birdpaw a final time while he was distracted, and pinned him down. She didn't release him until all the Shadowclan warriors were chased out of Thunderclan territory.

Birdpaw was banned from the clan. He gave a final snarl before running off.

"If we ever find you in Thunderclan territory again," Mousestar warned, "I will let Thunderclan destroy you."

Birdpaw chuckled. "I wouldn't let them." With that, Birdpaw turned on his heels and ran.

**So, that's the Traitor of Shadowclan. **

**The next story will be up by tomorrow :)**


	3. The Disappearing Warriors

**The Disappearing Cats**

A while ago, Seapaw disappeared. Seapaw was a good apprentice, but he never really accepted clan life. He was born a kittypet, but because of his strength and ability to swim, Riverclan took him in.

Only a few moons ago, Seapaw vanished. We thought he just ran away to the Twolegs, but we couldn't find a trail because it had been raining.

A moon after that, Reedwhisker, Seapaw's mentor disappeared. Reedwhisker was clanborn and proud to be a Riverclan cat, and ever since then, things were fishy. The night after Reedwhisker was found to be out of camp, Swimmingpaw found a tuft of Reedwhisker's fur caught on a tree.

So something was taking cats…after all, I doubted Reedwhisker would run away just to track down Seapaw. The two weren't close like normal apprentices and their mentors.

…

A moon after Reedwhisker disappeared, Volepaw, the blind medicine cat, vanished. It was then that I started having the dreams.

In the dreams, I saw Volepaw, Seapaw, and Reedwhisker and a bunch of other cats from the other clans. I also so cats I'd never seen before.

One of them snarled and hissed at me. I flinched, and tried to speak with Volepaw.

"What are we doing here?" I whispered. Volepaw only gazed up at me, unable to speak. I turned on my heels and ran out of that creepy place. I ran until I woke up.

…

I awoke with sore muscles. I could hardly catch any fish. My apprentice, Darkpaw, caught more fish than I did.

Darkpaw was very quiet while we caught fish.

"Is the apprentice den full again?" I asked awkwardly. I knew it would never seem full to Darkpaw, because Volepaw was Darkpaw's littermate and Seapaw was Darkpaw's closest friend. I realized that too late, that by asking Darkpaw this, she'd be angry and upset.

Darkpaw only sighed, however. "No," she replied. "Everyone missed Volepaw and Seapaw. Don't you?" she fixed her icy blue gaze on me. "Don't you?" she repeated.

"Of course," I replied. "Reedwhisker, too."

I'd never forget Reedwhisker.

"Who couldn't forget someone they were close too?" Darkpaw asked. She clawed at the ground. Not waiting for my answer, she continued; "can we go back to camp, Frogflip?"

"Of course," I replied. I was quite tired myself. I hoped I wouldn't meet Volepaw, Seapaw, and Reedwhisker in my dreams anymore. They freaked me out, looking so invisible, yet only a tail's length away from me. And the other cats…wasn't that Turtlestar? The old Thunderclan leader?

…

My wish may as well have not been made. I returned back to the place where I'd been last night. Volepaw was nibbling on a mouse, Seapaw was sitting stiffly, and Reedwhisker was pacing around anxiously. Again, I tried to speak with the cats. But like last time, they didn't reply.

…

I shifted into another dream. I was still in an unfamiliar place, but Volepaw, Seapaw, and Reedwhisker had disappeared. In their place, another cat sat stiffly.

I noticed he had unusually long claws.

My stomach flip-flopped. I recognized him like I'd seen him yesterday, though I couldn't remember his name. The cat turned, so I could see his eyes. He had yellow eyes that shot lasers into my head.

I had certainly seen him before…I knew those claws…he was in nursery stories.

This cat was Tigerstar.

…

I was awake…and frightened. My heart was beating so fast, and so loudly, I thought that maybe Darkpaw could hear it from the apprentice den.

"Frogflip?" I looked up at the entrance of the warrior den.

Oceanstar, my leader, was there. Her fur was on end and sadness was flowing off of her in waves. I stood up and shook off pieces of moss. As I walked towards Oceanstar, I was even more puzzled. Her claws were unsheathed, but she just seemed unsettled.

"Mistypaw is gone," Oceanstar breathed. She lowered her head, and tried to steady her voice. "Darkpaw was the first to notice. She's even more down than usual, now that three of the other apprentices have disappeared."

"Don't worry," I said shakily. "We'll find what's happening to the cats."

"I sure hope so," Oceanstar growled. "Whatever force that's taking these cats is going to pay."

I nodded.

"It isn't quite morning," Oceanstar continued. "Get more rest."

Get more rest? I didn't want to go to sleep, but Oceanstar might have sent me on a border patrol. I will admit, I was exhausted, but I didn't want to meet Tigerstar again.

…

"Falconwing!" I bounded into the medicine den. "Do you think the disappearing of cats is due to a sickness?"

Falconwing shrugged. "No cats have come to my den since the battle with Windclan many moons ago," she said. "But perhaps…if we study the behavior of the clan, we might see some similarities between the clan and the disappearing cats. For instance, I've noticed that all the disappearing cats were sleepy the days before the vanished."

"Yes," I nodded. "That's got to be a sign."

…

That night, I saw Tigerstar again. He bared his teeth and hissed. I flinched, but was unable to move. Of course, Tigerstar was able to. He stood up and walked towards me, all the while hissing and spitting.

"I'll take you," he growled. "Don't doubt my powers."

…

I knew I was awake, but I didn't open my eyes. Somebody was nudging me, but I only groaned and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Frogflip," a voice said urgently. "Wake up!"

So I did. I stood up, and I thought I was dreaming once more. Standing next to me was Volepaw, and he had acknowledged me. Seapaw and Reedwhisker were there too, and all the others.

"Where are we?" I asked, shaking my head.

"The Dark Forest, you mouse-brain," Seapaw sneered, cuffing my head. "Didn't you get the dreams too? Didn't you see Tigerstar and he told you he'd take you? We can all relate to that. We know what Tigerstar's planning, and there isn't anything we can do to stop it."

"What's he planning?" Fear gripped my belly. I knew Tigerstar could achieve anything. He was so greedy for power, and a pretty big leader in the Dark Forest. That was told in the nursery.

"To take over Star Clan, of course!" Reedwhisker spat. "What did you expect?"

I shrugged.

Reedwhisker turned on his heels and walked away. Suddenly, everything froze. I couldn't move, only breathe softly and look at Seapaw and Volepaw, who looked surprisingly calm.

A shimmering image appeared. A flickering cat walked towards me. I realized the cat was Oceanstar! Oceanstar gawked as she realized that Seapaw was here, and Volepaw and Reedwhisker.

"Where am I?" Oceanstar yelped. I tried to answer, but I couldn't. Oceanstar became frustrated with me. "Why am I here?" She finally yowled in anger and scratched my cheek. When blood appeared, I could tell Oceanstar felt regret. She turned on her heels and started to run.

Just like I had in my first dream.

…

What felt like moons later, Oceanstar joined us. Like me, she was confused about what happened. And at her being at loss for words and not interacting with any cats, I knew something had to be done.

"I'm going to go visit Tigerstar," I told Volepaw. At his shock, I knew it was a bad idea, but the only idea I had. I would do this for Oceanstar. For all the other cats, and for all four clans.

I walked to where the Dark Forest cats were. Tigerstar was watching two of them fight, clawing and biting each other. One of them drew blood, and the other was ripping out tufts of fur by the second.

I cleared my throat, and Tigerstar turned and glared. "What is it?" he sneered, advancing towards me.

"I'd like to go home."

Tigerstar growled. "Repeat, louder, kit."

Angry at being called a kit, I bravely snarled, "I'd like to go home." That time, I knew Tigerstar heard me, and the others, because they all just gawked. Tigerstar recovered quickest, by attacking me.

I screeched and struck at his snout, drawing blood.

I ran, because I knew I was faster than Tigerstar. He was hot on my heels, but I ran. As I ran, I called to the others to follow me.

Oceanstar did right away. Hissing and spitting, she leaped on Tigerstar and knocked him over. She quickly ran away from him, because Tigerstar was an excellent warrior. Not even Oceanstar could defeat him.

I didn't need to turn around to know the others were following me. Seapaw and Volepaw caught up to me, and they overtook me, sprinting.

…

I knew we couldn't keep up all this running. But finally, I saw bright light ahead. I hoped I wasn't imagining it, but I saw something shine in Volepaw's eyes, so he must have seen the light too.

We eventually reached the light. Tigerstar stopped once we crossed over from darkness to lightness. A flame-colored tom rushed up to meet us. He glared at Tigerstar.

"Keep on your side," the tom snarled.

"I plan too, Firestar," Tigerstar replied icily.

I stared at the flame-colored tom. He returned my stare, then, flicking his tail, turned on his heels. I followed. We passed many cats as we walked, and finally, Firestar stopped.

"Frogflip," Firestar started, "return to Riverclan."

"I'm try—"

…

I was back in Riverclan. I saw Darkpaw dragging her paws to the apprentice den, a plump vole in her teeth. The elders were dozing by the small pond at the other side of camp.

A loud zap snapped behind me, and Oceanstar appeared.

"Firestar…" she muttered. She looked up, and bounded back into camp, calling to the other cats, with me bounding on her heels.

…

**Sweet ending…right?**

** Lots of suspense :0 sorry bout that…**

** Well…not really. Mwhahahaha!**

** Leave me reviews! If I get five reviews, I'll make a long story as well as these short stories.**


End file.
